Poetic Music
by Anelir-sensei
Summary: Zexion and Vexen come to town. Only thing is, Zexion doesn't talk,and Vexen won't be touched. Can Demyx and Marluxia earn their trust? DemxZex MarxVex Yaoi later.


Just like any other high school, there are many groups in Oblivion High

Disclaimer: No! I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, do you really think I would be sitting on my bed till my ass goes numb writing a fanfiction for it? No, I don't think so. I would be a firkin billionaire and shipping myself off to Japan about now. And they would definitely have to change the rating on that thing .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just like any other high school, there are many groups in Oblivion High. There are 'the jocks', 'the preps', 'the skaters', 'the emos', 'the geeks', the list goes on. There are also the 'the smart kids', 'the dumb kids', and 'those other kids'. Ya'know the ones that aren't smart but aren't entirely stupid either, they're just sorta there. Yeah, well I'm one of the kids that are just sorta here. My group? Well, my group doesn't really fall into any of those other groups, we're all just, sorta here. But, hey, I kinda like it that way.

Alright I guess a good place to begin would be who is all in it, no? Well let's see, there's Axel, of course. Axel is my best friend and the school's very own untamable pyro. Well, untamable for everyone but his boyfriend Roxas. None of us really knows how he did it, but whenever that little guy is around, Axel is as whipped as a candle under a bucket of water. Anyways, he and me have been best friends since dippers and he's like a brother to me. He's got flaming, gravity defying, red hair, that has yet to be rivaled, and bright green eyes. The only person that can match his color is his older brother Reno. He also has these upside down triangle tattoos under his eyes. Yeah, no one really understands why he has them.

Next is of course, Axel's boyfriend Roxas. He's an awesome little dude really. Spiky blonde hair and huge, bright blue eyes. When he's not with Axel, he's with his twin brother Sora. Sora also has huge, bright blue eyes. Him and Roxas look a lot alike, but Sora has longer, spiky, brown hair that seems to always be floating over his head. His boyfriend is Riku. Riku is extremely popular with his silver hair and turquoise eyes. If you see Sora, Riku is not far behind. Namine and Kairi are also twins and are always around Sora and Roxas. They both have big, light violet eyes and hair that comes a little past their shoulders. The only difference is that Namine's hair is blonde while Kairi's hair is a dark, red-brown.

I don't know too much about Sora, Riku, and Kairi. I only know them through Roxas and Namine. Namine is somewhat of the counselor of the group. If you have a problem she's always willing to help.

On with the rest of my group. There is Marluxia, he's pretty cool. He's got dark blue eyes and wavy, pink-brown hair. His family owns a large botanical garden that has branched out around the country. He also works at a flower shop some times. Besides me, he's the only other guy that's still single. We've known each other since grade school. He's like a second best friend or another brother.

Then there is Xemnas. Well he's a bit weird but he's a cool guy, I guess. He's the more calmer of us all. I don't think I have ever seen him hyper. I have seen him mad only a few times. Yeah, I think those couple of times is enough thankyou. He is not mad often, but when he is. _Shudder. _He has long, silver hair that is just slightly tinted purple and golden-orange eyes. He has been going out with Saix for as long as I have known him. I met him in my first year of high school. Saix has long, blue hair and golden-yellow eyes. I met him when I met Xemnas. I have never seen the two apart. Saix kinda reminds me of a dog with Xemnas as his master. Ok, sadistic images that I did not really need.

_Cough_ Moving on. Larxene is the group bitch and ironically enough, my older sister. She has weirdly styled, short, blonde hair and dark green eyes. She is secretly going out with the English teacher, Luxord. Secretly in this case meaning Diz, the principle, doesn't care enough to report them as long as they keep all PDA off of school grounds. So in other words he doesn't want to see the mushy love crap in front of him. She comes off as a bitch, but she really is a good big sister. If anyone hurts or badmouths me, she kicks their ass.

Well that's about everyone in my special little group. What? Me? Oh, right, I should probably let you know who I am now that you've met my crazy little group. Hehe, you thought I forgot didn't you! I would never forget. _Cough_ So, my name is Demyx. Um, I have dirty-blonde hair that's styled in a half Mohawk, half mullet. Eh? Well, I think it's awesome. I have bright blue-green eyes and I am an awesome sitarist. Well alright, I play guitar, bass, keyboard, piano, and flute too, but sitar is my favorite instrument. I also sing. Me, Axel, and Marluxia have a little band together that we play in whenever we can. Axel is the lead guitarist, Marluxia does drums, and I sing. Since we haven't found a bassist yet, I also do that. We would like to have another guitarist as well but our first priority is finding a bassist. Well, I guess that's all there is about me you really need to know. Baibai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, well, that was my prologue. Um, ages are.

Roxas, Sora, Kairi, and Namine: 16 soon to be 17, Juniors.

Demyx, Marluxia, Axel, and Riku: 17, Juniors.

Xemnas, Saix, and Larxene: 18, Seniors.

Hope that helps. I hope you will like this story, it's the first time I've outlined a story before I go ahead and start writing it. This chapter was pretty much just to introduce everyone and what not. Maybe it's more for me so that I don't have to describe as much as the story progresses lol, yeah I know, cheater! Please R&R. First chapter will be up hopefully soon. My computer crashed and ate the 5th chapter of 'The Delicate Slate', that I was nearly done with, so I have kind of lost my inspiration for that story for a bit, but I WILL update it, I just need time.


End file.
